Fringe
by HaleyAlexandria
Summary: When two people find each other, can you call it fate...? Or just Fringe? If you read, review. Constructive criticism is helpful! Thanks!


**Fringe  
**_*Disclaimer*_

* * *

'Episode One - Pilot'

_Our Lives Change Everyday, So We Should Really Pay Attention When Our Heart Changes Too_

Lincoln's POV

* * *

Broyles has been at his desk all morning doing paperwork and talking on the phone. I don't think I've ever seen his this busy before.

"Hey Charlie, what's goin' on with Broyles?" I ask as I sit down at the desk across from Charlie's.

He continues to look at his computer screen as he replies. "I was wondering the same thing." he says. I shrug my shoulders and do work for about an hour until Broyles comes out of his office.

"We've got a case." he tells us. He nods to Astrid and she hits a few buttons, playing security tapes on a screen behind her. "These videos were taken at a factory a few miles from here. Last night twelve stabbings took place here. Eleven of the victims are dead, and the twelfth victim is in a coma." Broyles says as we watch the tapes. Nothing 'Fringe' worthy catches my eye.

"A coma? Wasn't she just stabbed?" Liv asks.

"No. She was beaten and stabbed three times." Broyles answers.

"Okay... Why is this a Fringe case?" I wonder.

"There are security cameras located throughout the building and none of them caught anything." he nods towards the recordings behind him.

"So? The subject could have tampered with the tapes." Charlie suggests.

"There's a guard in the security room." Broyles shakes his head at us.

"Maybe it was him." I say.

"There's a guard _and_ a security manager." Astrid says back. I purse my lips and nod my head awkwardly. Everything the team has suggested in the past two minutes has been shot down.

"What do you think it is then? This still doesn't sound like a Fringe case." I ask Broyles.

He turns to look at the security footage playing behind him. "I don't know..." he mumbles.

Liv leans over and whispers into my ear. "That's helpful." I smile.

* * *

The steps to the factory are taped off.

As Liv and I approach we see a man taking pictures of boot prints in the snow.

"Excuse me?" Liv says approaching the man and reaching for her ID. "I'm Agent Olivia Dunham of the Fringe Division." she adds.

The man looks up at her and then me. "Oh! Hello! You're probably wondering what I'm doing?" he jumps into the shrubs to the side of the steps and walks up to us.

"Yeah, just a little. I'm Agent Lincoln Lee." He reaches his hand out towards me and when I take it with mine he shakes my arm violently.

"We're lucky we didn't have any snow after - after... what happened." he looks down at the ground solemnly. "Some investigators came earlier and tried to match up the shoe prints to the workers. None of them matched." the man walks up to Liv and shakes her arm in the same violent manner.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Liv asks the man.

"Oh! I'm the manager. My name's Sean White." He smiles.

Liv smiles back. "Mr. White, how do you know that the shoe prints are the killers?"

"Follow me." he waves his hands for us to follow. He ducks under the tape and walks around the stairs again. Liv and I follow him inside and see inside the door there are muddy shoe prints, obviously leading from the ones outside.

"I don't understand. How does this confirm anything?" Liv gives me a look that gives me the impression that she thinks this man is crazy.

"Because, the security tape shows them appearing, but no one walks in." he says.

"You're kidding?" I ask.

"No. Didn't you watch the security footage?" he gives me a stupid look.

"We didn't really have time. We came straight here." I respond.

* * *

We go back to our offices after looking over the crime scene, where Broyles and Charlie wait for us. They went to see the coma patient, to see how she's doing and the chances of her waking up.

"What's the news?" I ask as we walk in.

"The doctors say that her vitals haven't changed since they brought her in." Charlie informs us.

"So we can't ask her questions about her attacker any time soon." Liv sighs.

* * *

The most boring part about this job is waiting. The whole team will stay at work all night hoping for something that doesn't come. At least that's the way it is tonight. We have to wait for the doctors to contact us if there is any change. But no one calls... about the girl.

"Damn it..." Broyles says as he hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Liv asks.

"The crew that went in to clean up the factory, they were all killed." Broyles tells us.

"What?" I stand up from my desk. "How?"

"I don't know. But they sent us the security footage." Broyles says and then looks at Astrid who find the footage and plays it for us.

We watch as seven people are stabbed, but no one is there doing it. No one's there, but the people are killed anyway.

"I think we need to question Sean White." Charlie suggests. We listen to his suggestion and have him come down to the office a little bit later.

We asked him every question that involves this case, and he passed all but one; Did you have anything to do with the murder of 18 people? He told us no, but our lie detector told us that he was lying.

"What did you have to do with these murders?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I swear. I would never harm anyone." he looks truthful as he speaks, but the team knows that he's lying to us.

I ignore his answer. "What did you have to do with these murders?"

"Nothi..." He begins.

"What did you have to do with these murders?" I ask again.

"Nothing!" he screams at me.

"Eighteen people are dead!" I yell and stand up from my seat. "One person is in a coma! I know you did something! Just tell me... what it is." I finish.

He looks down in his lap, avoiding eye contact. The only sign of guilt I've been able to see all night. "I - I beat Sarah." he mumbles.

"You what?" I sit back down in my seat and look at him across the table. He still doesn't look up.

"She's my fiancee. I was mad at her... I didn't mean to hurt her that bad..." He looks up at me.

What I'm hearing almost makes me laugh. "You stabbed her three times... Come on man, really?"

"I know I messed up. But... I didn't hurt anyone else. I promise." he begins to cry as he talks. I just shake my head and leave the room.

"Okay. So he hurt Sarah, I still don't understand why there are more victims. If it wasn't him, who was it?" Liv asks.

"I think it was Sarah..." I say as I walk.

* * *

"Astrid, pull up everything you know about Astral Projection." I say to her.

"Wait wait wait. You think it was Sarah in her astral body?" Charlie asks. I look over at him and see that he's giving me a stupid look.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." I tell him. "She was mad that he beat her, so she went back, forgot he was off, and killed other people."

"A vengeful spirit makes more sense to me." Charlie says.

"Yeah, but spirits aren't real." I smirk. Charlie looks at me, unsure of what to believe.

"Okay, so if you're correct. How do we stop her?" Liv asks.

"We have to wake her up." I say.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" She wonders.

"It's amazing what medicine now days can do." I smile at her.

"I don't think we have to rely one medicine to wake her up." Broyles tells us as he comes out of his office. We all look over to him. "She woke up, and escaped." He adds.

"That's lovely." Charlie mumbles.

"How could she have escaped? She had a broken rib and three stab wounds from _yesterday..._ There's no way she walked away easily." Liv says amazed.

"Well she did, and took out three nurses while she was at it." Broyles tells us.

"She killed more people?" I ask.

"No, just knocked them around a bit." Broyles answers.

"Well we know where she's going." I say.

"We do?" asks Charlie.

"Seriously people? Am I the only person who is using their brains today? Huh?" I joke. "She's going to the factory. She doesn't know that White's in custody."

* * *

It's 8:42pm when we arrive at the factory. The glass in the front doors is broken, she's already here. The team and I ready our weapons and walk a few steps in the door. Liv looks behind her before we walk the rest of the way in.

"Guys, she's outside." She whispers. Charlie and I turn around and see a woman in a hospital gown standing in the snow staring at is.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" I call. She doesn't respond so we slowly walk outside.

"Sarah? It's okay, we're not here to hurt you." Liv says. I look closer at Sarah and see that she's been crying. She just stands there like some sort of ghost, her long blonde-brown hair blowing in the wind. She stands in about five inches of snow, not wearing any shoes.

The world around us is a dark brown. Snow is falling all around us, we can see our breaths in front of us. The only lights we have are the street lights. Everything would give you the illusion of calm, of peaceful. Not sad and threatening like it really is.

I take my gun out to my side to show Sarah that I have it, and then hand it back towards Liv. Sarah knows that I'm not a threat. "Sarah, it's okay. Come with us. We'll get you inside where it's warm and we can talk this all out." I tell her. She takes a deep breath as if to tell me that she's listening. I smile and continue to walk towards her.

When I'm about two feet away she pulls a gun on me.

"Hey! Drop the weapon!" Liv shouts from behind me. I put my arms up in a surrendering way.

"Come one Sarah. You don't want to do this." I whisper, I try to make my tone as nonthreatening as I can. I'm not scared and I'm not going to hurt her. She can sense that, I know she can.

"Put the gun down!" Liv yells. "Now!" I look into Sarah's eyes. My breathing is steady my facial expression is calm. She knows that I'm not worried. She knows that I know she won't hurt me.

"Put the gun down Sarah. You don't want to do this." I tell her calmly.

"You don't know what I want!" she screams.

"You're right, I don't. But think about it; you shoot me now, and my two partners behind me will probably end up shooting you... Not that I want them to. But if you shoot me, do you really give them a choice?" I tilt my head to the side as she considers what I just put in front of her.

"Do you really think I'm afraid to die?" She asks. I watch her breath melt away in the air.

I look into her eyes again. "Yes." She looks taken back by my response.

"You're wrong." she says, and by the shakiness of her voice I can tell she's lying.

I open my mouth to speak when there's a gunshot taken from the left of me. The bullet hit's Sarah in the leg and she falls to the ground. I look over and see a woman a little ways down the street. Her brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail, her gun pointed out in front of her and her breath shinning under the distant street lamp.

"What the hell?!" I scream. I begin to walk towards her as she puts her gun to her side and does the same. We meet half way. "Who are you and what the hell were you doing shooting at a suspect?" I ask angrily.

"Agent Lincoln Lee?" She asks.

"Yes." I look at her stupidly.

She reaches her hand out towards me. "I'm Agent Alyson Marie. I'm your new partner." I stare at her for a second before shaking her hand.

"My new partner?" I ask.

"Your new partner." she confirms. I look down at Liv and Charlie as they help Sarah into a car. They look back at me with wondering looks in their eyes.

"Ah, Agent Lee, I see you met Agent Marie." Broyles says coming up behind us. I turn around to look at him. "She's new to Fringe Division." he tells me coming up to my side.

"So I've been told..." I mumble. I watch as Agent Marie goes and introduces herself to Charlie and Liv.

My new partner...

* * *

**(A/N: Fringe team gets a new partner. She is an original character. Please do not copy. There's a romance between her and one of the characters later on. If you liked please follow, favorite or comment. The more of these responses I have the faster I will update. Thank you for reading. Please, once again follow, favorite or comment. Thank you :)**


End file.
